Entrevista Lostpedia:David Fury
:El usuario Lost Soul (EN- Lostpedia), es responsable de esta entrevista y de su transcripción. ---- David Fury fue un guionista de Lost durante la primera temporada de la serie. Fue responsable de escribir , , y (este último con Brent Fletcher). Las siguientes preguntas fueron posteadas en el foro de Lostpedia, y fueron enviadas por email. Esta es la primera parte de la entrevista a David Fury, y se centra sobretodo en los episodios que él escribió. La 2ª parte llegará próximamente. ---- Lostpedia: ¿Qué piensas de la evolución del personaje de Locke desde que escribiste "Walkabout"? ¿Hubo algo que te sorprendiera? ¿Habrías hecho alguna de estas cosas de forma distinta? Me es difícil comentar la "evolución" de Locke, ya que no era capaz de ver la serie regularmente tras la segunda temporada. Sólo vi unos pocos capítulos de la tercera, y ninguno de la cuarta (aunque he oído que esta última ha sido muy buena). Lo único que diré es que Locke era el personaje más interesante para el que escribir, debido a la complejidad de su psique. A pesar de lo revelado en “Walkabout”, Locke podría, y posiblemente debería, haber seguido siendo un enigma por más tiempo. Pasado un tiempo, todo el misterio y la amenaza potencial fueron eliminados de él, a favor de los Otros. Una de las cosas que yo habría hecho de forma distinta-- probablemente no me habría centrado tanto en los “problemas paternales” de Locke, ya que ese era el punto en el que estaban centrados los flashbacks y motivaciones de Jack. Lostpedia: ¿Hasta qué punto conocías la mitología del Monstruo cuando escribiste “Walkabout”? No había ninguna mitología que tratar en los primeros episodios de la serie. La íbamos construyendo conforme avanzábamos, discutiendo posibilidades. Metafóricamente, el monstruo sólo era la gran ameaza desconocida, el peligro inminente en cada esquina que potencialmente nos atormenta... Algunos se lo imaginaron como el monstruo de la identidad, parecido a El Planeta Prohibido -- que quizá se aparecía de forma distinta a todo el que lo viera. La creencia más tangible, como Rousseau explicó más tarde, era que funcionaba como sistema de seguridad puesto allí por los creadores/primeros residentes de la Isla... fuera cual fuera la respuesta que nosotros decidiéramos más tarde. Para Locke, claramente, el monstruo era el “alma” de la isla responsable de su “milagro.” Lostpedia: Cuando escribías los flashbacks de Sayid, ¿buscaste alguna inofrmación sobre la Guardia Republicana? Todo lo que puedo decir es… Gracias al Todopoderoso Zeus por Google. Saqué mucho de varios artículos, blogs, etc. sobre el tema… Y, francamente, lo demás se tiene que inventar. Después de todo no se trata de un documental. Lostpedia: ¿Tenía Walt algo que ver con la muerte de su madre? ¿Esto debía ser algo ambiguo, y si así es, sabes si más adelante habrá una revelación relacionada con esto? Personalmente no creo que Walt tuviera nada que ver con la enfermedad y muerte de su madre, pero la ambigüedad fue intencionada, en caso de que pudiera surgir una historia más adelante. Lo cual, me parece, no ha ocurrido. Lostpedia: ¿Te ha sorprendido que los personajes para los que escribiste - Locke, Michael/Walt, Sayid y Hurley - se han vuelto aún más importantes para la mitología de “Lost” a medida que han ido avanzando las temporadas? No me ha sorprendido, sino más bien gratificado. Damon y J.J. crearon unos personajes intensos y originales, encarnados por actores tremendos. Si yo tuviera un pequeño papel en asegurar el puesto de estos personajes en la mitología de la serie, consideradme feliz. Lostpedia: ¿De qué crees que va lo de los Números? ¿Cuál es la mejor teoría que has oído? Francamente, vuestras hipótesis son tan buenas como las mías. No, esperad… Mejores. Vuestras hipótesis son mucho mejores que las mías. Lostpedia: Sobre los Números, ¿a quién le dio la idea? ¿Cuál es su origen, y por qué esos números en vez de otros? ¿De quién fue la decisión de hacer referencias a estos números en episodios siguientes como easter eggs para los fans? J.J., Damon y yo quedamos en un restaurante en nuestro día libre para diseccionar ese episodio. Hurley ganando la lotería fue idea de Damon. Pero creo que los “Números” y su importancia fue cosa de J.J. Cuando empecé a escribir el episodio, ya había pensado en utilizar números que habían hecho aparición en la serie. 4 (número de años que Locke estuvo en silla de ruedas); 8, 15 (Vuelo 815), etc. Cuando confirmé mi elección de los números con Damon, aún me faltaba el último número. Había pensado en que fuera el “42” (un homenaje a la Guía del Autoestopista Galáctico – Responde a la Pregunta Definitiva). Cuando Damon tuvo la misma idea, el tema quedó resuelto. Fue idea mía que los Números estuvieran grabados en la Escotilla al final del episodio. Después de eso, sólo puedo asumir que Damon es el que deja los easter eggs. Lostpedia: ¿Fue Rousseau un personaje que tú inventaste para “Solitary”, o el equipo tenía pensado añadirla desde el comienzo? ¿Cuánto de su historia sabías al escribir el episodio? Íbamos a recurrir a la voz francesa en esa señal de socorro del episodio piloto en algún momento. Yo estuve presionando para que un personaje (o personajes) recorriera la costa de la isla para comprobar si en efecto estaba desierta. Encontrar a la francesa parecía un descubrimiento lógico para conectar los puntos. No estoy seguro de quién fue la idea de la escena tipo Misery… una mujer chiflada mantiene prisionero a un hombre herido… pero ya había mucho para escribir. JJ y yo rompimos juntos la masa de la historia… Pero con mucha contribución del equipo. A nuestro coordinador de Guiones Brent Fletcher (que compartió conmigo los créditos en “Numbers”) se le ocurrió la idea del campo de golf de Hurley. Estaba basado en un campo de golf en miniatura que él construyó en nuestras oficinas de la serie ANGEL cuando trabajábamos allí juntos. Lostpedia: ¿A quién se le ocurrió la famosa frase “No me digas lo que no puedo hacer”? ' Eso es cosa del Talentoso Sr. Lindelof ''sic. '''Lostpedia: ¿Cómo te sentiste al ser nominado a un Emmy por “Walkabout”? Horrible. No, espera… Una pasada. Una auténtica pasada. Lostpedia: El personaje Sullivan fue presentado en “Solitary”... Se le describió como un personaje de una sola escena, desechable, o se pensaba que fuera a tener un papel más importante en la historia (la erupción cutánea... la Enfermedad, etc)? Hasta donde llega mi pobre memoria, creo que Sullivan fue presentado como otra forma de usar uno de nuestros “Meat Socks”, como llamamos cariñosamente al pasaje secundario. (Al menos creo que era “Meat Socks” – como he dicho, pobre memoria.) Sí, su enfermedad (aparentemente psicosomática – buena aliteración, en mi opinión) debía llevar a todos a pensar que era la enfermedad que mató al equipo de Rosseau, pero eso estaba claramente abierto a la interpretación. Y Sullivan podría haber aparecido más veces, si la historia continuara… Pero supongo que no lo hizo. Lostpedia: ¿Cuantos de los extras tienen historias de fondo que no hayamos visto? 42. Lostpedia: ¿Sé mencionó alguna vez a los viajes en el tiempo cuando trabajaste en “Lost”? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha existido esta idea? Hubo una conversación (ideada por J.J. cuando él y yo diseccionamos la historia) en un guión provisional de “Solitary” en la que Rousseau cuenta a Sayid que había formado parte de un equipo de investigación. Sayid le pregunta qué estaban investigando. Ella contesta: “El tiempo.” La cadena vio el borrador y nos pidió que quitásemos esa frase. Eran muy tímidos con cualquier cosa que oliera a ciencia-ficción durante la primera temporada. Supongo que ahora han cambiado de opinión. Lostpedia: “Lost’ contiene muchas referencias bíblicas, incluyendo títulos como "Éxodo" y "Salmo 23". ¿Nombrar así al episodio "Numbers", siendo el cuarto libro de la bíblia, una de esas referencias o sólo una a la maldición de los números de Hurley? La referencia bíblica fue puramente casual. En realidad, me pidieron un par de veces durante esta época para ser conductor de la serie NUMBERS, que emite la CBS. Aunque rechacé el trabajo, me sentí halagado por la petición y pensé que el título había sido el reclamo. Lostpedia: ¿En qué te insipirabas al escribir Lost, y en particular Walkabout? Supongo que mi mayor inspiración era el piloto de LOST. Constantemente me lo releía para cualquier etapa que estuviera escribiendo. En adición, mis muchos años trabajando para Mutant Enemy y para Joss Whedon enriquecieron mi sentido de contar historias –particluarmente con personajes y sus flashbacks, que explicaban relatos emocionantes. Lostpedia: Los Susurros aparecieron al final de “Solitary”. ¿Sabes lo que son? No puedo decirte lo que son ahora, pero puedo decirte lo que ERAN. Debían ser los Otros, ocultos en la jungla. Por aquel entonces, aún no habíamos establecido lo que serían los Otros. Como estaban sin definir, me había imaginado que iban a ser más salvajes, unos nativos… Alguien podría llamarlo “tipo Reaver.” (Yo no, pero más de uno seguro.) No imaginé que fueran a ser falsos paletos, con barbas y ropas falsas, que pilotan barcos... como se vio en la season finale. Culpa mía. Lostpedia: ¿Está pensado el humo negro para ser interpretado que tiene una naturaleza siniestra? Me habéis pillado. Lostpedia: ¿Por qué Walt aparece tan poco emocional en “Special” para ser un niño cuya madre acaba de fallecer? Muchos niños tienen problemas al expresar sus emociones cuando se les muere un padre o una madre. Conozco un niño que fue esencialmente criado por una abuela suya, que no lloró en absoluto cuando ella falleció. También podría haber sido una elección direcccional. O que Malcolm no podía hacerlo. En tal caso, yo no buscaría nada siniestro en ello. A menos que debáis. O que queráis. Lostpedia: ¿Hizo Walt que el oso polar apareciese en “Special”? Realmente me gusta creer eso. Esa era la idea. Pero desde entonces... desde mi época las cosas han cambiado. Lostpedia: ¿Echas de menos escribir para el género de la ciencia-ficción? ¿Qué te gustó más a la hora de escribir para series como Lost y Buffy? Echo de menos escribir para una serie de auténtico género, mucho. La maravilloso es que las historias son ampliamente abiertas, puedes establecer casi cualquier tono. Particularmente en Buffy o Angel – podía escribir un episodio divertido, un episodio que diera miedo, un episodio romántico… y podía usar casi cualquier método (monstruo/demonio/marioneta) para contar la historia. 24 ha sido una experiencia fenomenal, pero te sientes extremadamente limitado al escribir. Espero con ansias volver a otro terreno divertido. Lostpedia: Si tuvieras un papel en Lost, ¿qué personaje elegirías y por qué? En realidad estuve a punto de tener un papel. Eddie y Adam –unos tipos la mar de majos-- me pidieron cortésmente que hicera el papel de Arzt al final de la primera temporada. Desgraciadamente, como no volvía a la serie, a Carlton no le alegraba esa idea. En cualquier caso, Daniel Roebuck hizo un trabajo mucho mejor del que yo hubiera hecho. Lostpedia: ¿Cómo se deciden los títulos de los episodios? ¿Tuviste otros títulos preliminares para los episodios que tú escribiste? Es el privilegio del guionista del episodio bautizar sus guiones, aunque en raras ocasiones hay alguna negociación. Tenía por costumbre dar a mis episodios títulos de una sola palabra que resumieran el tema de cada personaje en sus historias. A Damon se le ocurrió un gran nombre para el episodio “Walkabout” antes de descubrir que yo ya lo había titulado: “Lord of the Files” (El Señor de los Archivos, en referencia al papel de Locke como oficinista, y un homenaje a El Señor de las Moscas, Lord of the Flies). Un tanto humorístico, pero debo admitir que es ingenioso.